


If Will Knew

by XdeadhumanX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdeadhumanX/pseuds/XdeadhumanX
Summary: Short drabble I came up with when I should’ve been sleeping (inspired by the lyric “if I knew it all then, would I do it again?” From Billie Eilish’s song “everything i wanted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	If Will Knew

If Will Graham knew beforehand what would happen, would he have left the classroom?

If he knew he’d be _analyzed,_

_used,_

_lied to,_

_betrayed,_

_framed,_

_hurt._

If he knew he’d lose those close to him, would he have left?

_Beverly,_

_His unborn child,_

_Molly,_

_His son,_

_Abigail._

If Will Graham knew he’d fall in love, would he have left the classroom?

If he knew he’d ache for Hannibal Lecter,

_a killer,_

_a cannibal,_

_a fallen angel,_

_the devil._

If he knew he’d end it all with his love, falling off the bluff, would Will leave the classroom? 

No. He wouldn’t think he could handle it. But god knows somewhere, in the very back of his mind, a small part of him would be screaming, _do it._

 _If Will Graham knew his life would fall out of his hands, would he have gone to Hannibal Lecter?  
_ **_No._ **

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this isn’t the best, it just popped into my head and I decided to post it.


End file.
